Deep Space Nine – Relaunch
Bei dieser Romanreihe handelt es sich um die Fortsetzung von in Buchform. Romane dieser Reihe werden vielerseits als Deep Space Nine – Relaunch bezeichnet, obwohl die Reihe keinen offiziellen Titel hat. In deutscher Sprache wird sie von Cross Cult veröffentlicht. Lediglich der dritte Roman, Der Abgrund, wurde von Heyne bereits im Rahmen des Sektion-31-Zyklus veröffentlicht. Die Romane Offenbarung bis Einheit bilden die inoffizielle achte Staffel von . Da am Ende der Fernsehserie viele Charaktere Deep Space 9 verlassen hatten, mussten die Autoren neue Charaktere einführen oder alte Bekannte wiederkehren lassen. Danach folgt die sechsteilige Miniserie Die Welten von Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, gefolgt von der neunten Staffel ab dem Roman Kriegspfad. Des Weiteren wird die Handlung in den Cross-Over-Romanreihen Destiny und Typhon Pact fortgesetzt. Die Romane dieser Reihe heben sich von anderen DS9-Romanen dadurch ab, dass sie einem eigenen, gemeinsamen Kanon mit eigenen Charakteren folgen. Handlung Staffel 8 Offenbarung [[Datei:Offenbarung, Buch 1.jpg|thumb|Das Cover von Offenbarung, Buch 1]] Nach dem Ende des Dominion-Krieges befindet sich Deep Space 9 in keinem guten Zustand. Während der Generalüberholung wird die Station überraschend von drei Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjägern angegriffen. Der Angriff trifft die Station hart und sorgt für Hunderte von Toten. Abermals ist der so junge Frieden bedroht. Zur gleichen Zeit machen Captain Jean-Luc Picard und die [[Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|Besatzung des Raumschiffes Enterprise]] eine erstaunliche Entdeckung. Sie wird die Zukunft einer ganzen Zivilisation beeinträchtigen und die Leben aller Personen auf Deep Space Nine für immer verändern. [[Datei:Offenbarung, Buch 2.jpg|thumb|Das Cover von Offenbarung, Buch 2]] Die Föderation bereitet sich unterdessen zum Gegenschlag auf das Dominion vor. Währenddessen sucht Colonel Kira Nerys nach einem Weg, einen weiteren galaktischen Krieg zu verhindern. Doch als eine neu entdeckte Prophezeiung Jake Sisko auf eine abenteuerliche Reise schickt und ganz Bajor ins Chaos zu stürzen droht, muss sich Kira entscheiden: Bleibt sie ihrem Glauben treu … oder sich selbst? In der Zwischenzeit kämpfen die Besatzungen von Deep Space 9 und dem Raumschiff ''Enterprise'' gemeinsam darum, einen terroristischen Anschlag zu vereiteln, der die Station und das Schiff zerstören könnte. Der Abgrund [[Datei:Der Abgrund (Cross Cult).jpg|thumb|Ein Cover von Der Abgrund]] Sektion 31 rekrutiert Doktor Bashir, um Dr. Ethan Locken zu stoppen. Der genetisch aufgewertete Mensch ist im Begriff, die Nachfolge des legendären Khan Noonien Singh anzutreten. Auf einem Planeten in den Badlands hat er damit begonnen, eine Armee von Jem'Hadar zu züchten, um die Galaxis nach seinem Bild zu formen. Mit einem kleinen Team begibt sich Bashir nach Sindorin, wo der neue Khan seine Jem'Hadar-Soldaten züchtet. Direkt nach der Ankunft geraten Dr. Bashir und seine Gefährtin Ezri Dax in die Gefangenschaft des größenwahnsinnigen Wissenschaftlers. Ezri ist entsetzt, als Julian auf die Versuche Lockens, Bashir auf seine Seite zu ziehen, einzugehen scheint. Dämonen der Luft und Finsternis [[Datei:Dämonen der Luft und Finsternis.jpg|thumb|Das Cover von Dämonen der Luft und Finsternis.]] Überall in der Galaxis beginnen sich Portale der Iconianer zu öffnen, und die menschliche Kolonie Europa Nova sieht sich einer Bedrohung aus dem weit entfernten Delta-Quadranten ausgesetzt. Die mehrere Millionen zählende Bevölkerung droht augenblicklich ausgelöscht zu werden. Eine groß angelegte Rettungsmission läuft an, bei der die Besatzung von Deep Space 9 zusammen mit einigen Verbündeten darum kämpft, die bedrohte Welt vor einem Desaster zu bewahren. Lieutenant Junior Grade Nog und Ensign Thirishar ch'Thane finden einen Weg die Funktion der Portale zu stören, doch ist dies nur von kurzer Dauer. Bereits nach zehn Minuten reaktivieren sich die Portale selbstständig. Quark verhandelt als Unterhändler einer fragwürdigen Organisation mit den vermeintlichen Iconianern über die Nutzungsrechte der Portale. Dabei trifft er unerwartet einen ungeliebten Verwandten wieder. Zwielicht [[Datei:Zwielicht.jpg|thumb|Das Cover des Romans Zwielicht.]] Der Gamma-Quadrant steht offen zur Erforschung, und so macht sich die [[Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Defiant (NX-74205)|Besatzung der USS Defiant]] unter dem Kommando von Commander Elias Vaughn auf eine Reise durch das Wurmloch. Auf Bajor zeigt sich, dass die Auswirkungen der unlängst aufgetauchten Sammlung von Prophezeiungen weiterreichend sind als befürchtet. Der gesamte religiöse Zusammenhalt Bajors scheint bedroht. Während die Zivilisation am Scheideweg steht, versammeln sich politische Mächte des Alpha-Quadranten auf Deep Space 9, um über die Zukunft des Planeten in der Föderation zu entscheiden. Vaughn und seine Crew haben das Glück, ihre Reise mit einem fruchtbaren Erstkontakt zu beginnen. Die Vahni Vahltupali erweisen sich als ausgesprochen freundliches Volk. Bis es zu einer unerwarteten Katastrophe kommt. Die Untersuchungen der ''Defiant'' zeigen, dass die gesamte Zivilisation des Planeten bedroht ist. Die Crew tut alles, um ein solches Schicksal von den Vahni abzuwenden. Dabei werden einige Besatzungsmitglieder gezwungen, sich mit ihren tiefsten Gefühlen auseinanderzusetzen. Quark und Ro Laren kommen sich näher, während das Gipfeltreffen mit Vertretern von Föderation und Sternenflotte weiter andauert. Bereits nach der ersten Verhandlungsrunde ist Bajors Beitritt zu der Völkergemeinschaft beschlossene Sache. Für Quark und Ro bedeutet dies eine ungewisse Zukunft. Dieser graue Geist [[Datei:Dieser graue Geist.jpg|thumb|Das Cover von Dieser graue Geist]] Im Alpha-Quadrant drängen die Cardassianer auf Friedensverhandlungen zwischen Bajor und Cardassia. Währenddessen geht die Crew der USS Defiant eine zweckmäßige Allianz mit den Yrythny, einer ungewöhnlichen Spezies des Gamma-Quadranten, ein. Wie sich zeigt, sind die Yrythny ein zerstrittenes Volk. Und in Ezri Dax erkennen sie den ihnen prophezeiten Schlichter. Auf Deep Space 9 wird unterdessen deutlich, dass nicht alle Bajoraner bereit sind, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. Und Colonel Kira Nerys muss erkennen, dass die Grenze zwischen Freund und Feind schmaler ist, als gedacht. Mit Unterstützung von Ensign Thirishar ch'Thane und einigen anderen Mitgliedern der Crew widmet sich Ezri Dax ihrer Frieden stiftenden Aufgabe. Nicht ganz ohne Probleme gelingt es ihr, einen Kompromiss auszuhandeln. Der Rest der Besatzung verstrickt sich unterdessen in ein Netz von Intrigen zwischen den Yrythny und ihren Feinden, den Cheka. Kathedrale [[Datei:Kathedrale.jpg|thumb|Das Cover von Kathedrale]] Ein Außenteam der USS Defiant stößt im Gamma-Quadranten auf ein seltsames Artefakt. Die Begegnung ist für die Mitglieder des Teams mit ungeahnten Folgen verbunden. Am schlimmsten aber trifft es Julian Bashir, als durch das Objekt seine genetischen Aufwertungen umgekehrt werden. Die Crew der Defiant tut alles, um die Veränderungen rückgängig zu machen. Dabei geraten sie jedoch in die Auseinandersetzung zweier ansässiger Völker. Das eine Volk verehrt die "Kathedrale" und schützt sie vor jedwedem Einfluss. Das andere Volk möchte die Kathedrale zerstören. Nach den gescheiterten Friedensgespräche zwischen Bajor und Cardassia beschließt Vedek Yevir, die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Die Feierlichkeiten anlässlich Bajors Föderationsbeitritt enden abrupt mit dem Mord an Bajors Premierminister. Das kleinere Übel [[Datei:Das kleinere Übel.jpg|thumb|Das Cover von Das kleinere Übel]] Die USS Defiant befindet sich auf der Heimreise nach DS9, als ein mysteriöses Sternenflottentranspondersignal die Crew auf eine außerplanmäßige Mission führt. Elias Vaughn wird dabei mit den Folgen der tragischsten Mission seines Lebens konfrontiert. Nach der Ermordung von Premierminister Shakaar Edon herrscht Chaos auf Deep Space 9. Zwar ist die Identität des Mörders unstreitig, doch wirft dies nur noch mehr Fragen auf. Keiner will wahrhaben, dass Hiziki Gard, ein vereinigter Trill, einen willkürlichen Mord begangen haben soll. Joseph Sisko verfällt nach dem Verschwinden seines Sohnes und seines Enkels zunehmend in Depressionen. Judith Sisko, die aufgrund des Zustands ihres Vaters nach New Orleans gereist ist, spricht mit Kasidy Yates über Josephs Zustand. Kas hat eine Idee. In der Hoffnung, Joseph damit von seinen Sorgen ablenken zu können, bittet sie die auf der Erde lebenden O'Briens bei ihrem Schwiegervater vorbeizusehen. So der Sohn [[Datei:So der Sohn.jpg|thumb|Das Cover von So der Sohn]] Vor Monaten hat sich Jake Sisko auf eine Reise durchs Wurmloch begeben, um einer rätselhaften Prophezeiung nachzugehen, die ihn auf die Spur seines verschollenen Vaters bringen könnte. Doch stattdessen wird Jake auf seiner Suche tief in den Gamma-Quadranten geschleudert. In letzter Sekunde wird er von einem seltsamen Schiff mit einer noch seltsameren Mannschaft gerettet. Die Crew besteht aus einem bunt zusammengewürfelten Haufen von Glücksrittern aus allen Teilen des Quadranten. Da eine sofortige Heimreise nicht möglich ist, begleitet er sie auf eine unvergleichlichen Reise und beginnt sich zu fragen, ob er seinen wahren Platz im Leben nicht unter diesen Leuten findet. Bei einem Außeneinsatz schließlich scheint sich die Prophezeiung, derentwegen Jake überhaupt erst in den Gamma-Quadranten gereist ist, dann doch noch auf völlig unerwartete Weise zu erfüllen. Einheit [[Datei:Einheit (Roman).jpg|thumb|Das Cover von Einheit]] Nach der Rückkehr der Defiant aus dem Gamma-Quadranten stürzt die Besatzung unvermittelt in eine weitere Krise. Bajor und DS9 sind einer Infiltration durch eine parasitäre Spezies, welche bereits vor zwölf Jahren einen Angriff auf die Föderation gestartet hat, zum Opfer gefallen. Trotz aller Sicherheitsmaßnahmen scheint der Kampf gegen die Parasitenbrut aussichtslos. Zumal die Irritation in der Bevölkerung stetig ansteigt. Gerade die Unterstützung durch die gegen die Parasiten immunen Cardassianer führt vermehrt zu Unmut. Durch eine Kontaktaufnahme hofft man schließlich, die Lage unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Doch der Parasit ist unkooperativ, gibt jedoch vor seinem Tod unfreiwillig wichtige Hinweise darauf, wo sich die Hauptbrutstätte der Parasiten befindet. Colonel Kira begibt sich daraufhin zusammen mit einem Einsatzteam dorthin. Doch ohne einen genauen Plan zu haben, droht sie schnell, der Übermacht zu erliegen. Unerwartete Unterstützung erhält sie von Odo, der in der Gestalt der Trelianerin Wex in den Alpha-Quadranten gereist ist. Doch als sie sich schließlich der Parasiten-Königin gegenübersieht, wird ihr klar, dass eine Vernichtung dieser mit herkömmlichen Mitteln nicht ausreicht, um die Krise zu beenden. Im Vertrauen auf ihren Glauben setzt sie die Königin daraufhin der konzentrierten Kraft aller neun Drehkörper aus. Dadurch, und durch die Hand der Propheten, kann die Krise nun endgültig beendet werden. Hierbei kehrt auch Captain Bejamin Sisko von den Propheten zurück. Bajors Beitritt zur Föderation wird schließlich in einer feierlichen Zeremonie besiegelt. Staffel 9 Kriegspfad [[Datei:Kriegspfad.jpg|thumb|Das Cover von Kriegspfad]] Sie wurden als Tötungsmaschinen geschaffen. Die Jem Hadar sind eine hochintelligente, einfallsreiche, und trügerisch komplexe Spezies, die für den Krieg konstruiert und auf genetischer Ebene für einen einzigen Zweck programmiert wurde: bis zum Tod als Soldaten eines sich ausdehnenden Imperiums namens Dominion zu kämpfen. Kein Jem Hadar hat je länger als dreißig Jahre gelebt, und nicht einmal ihre Herren, die formwandelnden Gründer, wissen, zu welcher Entwicklung eine solche Kreatur fähig wäre, wenn man sie aus ihrem Soldatendienst befreien würde. Doch ein Gründer hat es gewagt, sich diese Frage zu stellen. Odo selbst hat ihn auserwählt, um an Bord von Deep Space 9 friedliche Koexistenz zu lernen: Taran atar, ein Ehrwürdiger Älterer der Jem Hadar. Monatelang war er der Besatzung der Station ein treuer, wenn auch konfliktbelasteter, Verbündeter, der stets damit rang, die Mission zu verstehen, auf die er geschickt wurde, bis etwas schrecklich schiefging. Von Selbstzweifeln und stetig wachsender Wut zerfressen, hat sich Taran atar gegen diejenigen gewandt, die er zu unterstützen schwor. Während Captain Kira Nerys und Lieutenant Ro Laren in der Krankenstation von DS9 mit dem Tod kämpfen, flieht ihr Angreifer mit einer Geisel in cardassianischen Raum. Commander Elias Vaughn verfolgt ihn mit der U.S.S. Defiant. Doch im Laufe dieser Jagd wird Taran atars wahres Ziel immer schleierhafter, denn der abtrünnige Jem Hadar führt die Defiant zu einer Entdeckung, die noch schockierender ist, als sein Verbrechen. Entsetzliches Gleichmaß [[Datei:Entsetzliches Gleichmaß.jpg|thumb|Das Cover von Entsetzliches Gleichmaß]] In unserem Universum wurde eine cardassianische Schläfer-Agentin namens Iliana Ghemor einst chirurgisch verändert, um wie Kira Nerys auszusehen. Sie sollte diese Widerstandskämpferin und Heldin, die den Planeten Bajor befreite, ersetzen. Dieser Plan wurde jedoch nie in die Tat umgesetzt, und das Schicksal der Agentin blieb unbekannt bis jetzt. Der letzten sechzehn Jahre beraubt, kehrt Iliana Ghemor nun zurück und sinnt auf Rache. Über anderthalb Jahrzehnte der Gefangenschaft und der Misshandlung durch ihre ehemaligen Vorgesetzten haben sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben. Ihr Lebenswille wird nur noch durch ihre verdrehte Überzeugung aufrecht erhalten, dass sie tatsächlich die wahre Kira Nerys ist. Sie hat bereits einen beinahe erfolgreichen Anschlag auf das Leben der echten Kira verübt, doch anstatt die Identität der Frau anzunehmen, die sie ursprünglich ersetzen sollte, hat sich Ghemor ein völlig unerwartetes Ziel gesucht: Kiras andere Doppelgängerin, die bösartige Intendantin und eiserne Herrscherin über Bajor aus einer anderen Realität, die man als das Spiegeluniversum kennt. Doch im Spiegeluniversum geht mehr vor sich, als Ghemor ahnt, und die Helden von Deep Space Nine müssen die falsche Kira irgendwie aufhalten, ohne den empfindlichen Fluss der Geschichte zu verändern, der seinen Lauf nehmen muss, damit beide Universen sowie zahllose andere überleben können. In diesem drehbaren Roman, in dem die fortlaufende DS9-Saga weitergeführt wird, folgen parallele Geschichten Iliana Ghemor und der echten Kira Nerys, indem sie sich gegenseitig widerspiegeln und aufeinander aufbauen. Der Seelenschlüssel [[Datei:Der Seelenschlüssel.jpg|thumb|Das Cover von Der Seelenschlüssel]] Iliana Ghemor, die cardassianische Agentin, wurde vor Jahren körperlich und geistig verändert, um Kira Nerys zu ersetzen. Sie träumt davon, eine Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, laut der sie die einzig wahre Abgesandte des Spiegeluniversums sein wird, eine Messias-Figur, die ihre Jünger in eine Ära der erneuerten Hoffnung führen könnte oder in ein Zeitalter der zunehmenden Dunkelheit. Ghemors Anspruch auf den Titel der Abgesandten ist allerdings keinesfalls sicher, da der unaufhaltsame Sog der Vorsehung auch andere Seelen in den Strudel der Propheten zieht, jenen fernen und zeitlosen Wesen, die diese seltsamen Ereignisse in Bewegung setzten. Doch es steht mehr auf dem Spiel, als sich irgendjemand vorstellen kann: Der Ausgang dieses Kampfes um das Schicksal eines Universums wird auch in vielen anderen Universen Wellen schlagen. Aus ihm wird der Schlüssel werden, um eine Zukunft zu enthüllen, die sich als die bisher schwerste Prüfung für die Helden der Raumstation Deep Space 9 herausstellen wird. Sonstige Ein Stich zur rechten Zeit [[Datei:Ein Stich zur rechten Zeit.jpg|thumb|Das Cover von Ein Stich zur rechten Zeit]] Fast ein Jahrzehnt lang hat sich Garak nur nach einer Sache gesehnt – nach Hause zurückzukehren. Im Exil auf einer Raumstation, umgeben von Fremden die ihn verabscheuen und ihm misstrauen, war die Rückkehr nach Cardassia Garaks einziger Traum. Nun endlich ist er zu Hause. Doch dieses Zuhause ist eine Landschaft voller Tod und Zerstörung. Verzweiflung und Staub sind stete Begleiter, und ein Glas sauberes Wasser und ein warmer Schlafplatz sind wahrer Luxus. Ironischerweise ist es ein Brief von einem der Fremden auf jener Raumstation, Dr. Julian Bashir, der Garak dazu inspiriert, die Struktur seines Lebens zu betrachten. Elim Garak war ein Schüler, ein Gärtner, ein Spion, ein Exilant, ein Schneider, selbst ein Befreier. Es ist ein Leben, das durch die Zwänge der cardassianischen Gesellschaft gezeichnet wurde; mit wenig Verständnis für die Person und sogar noch weniger Mitgefühl. Doch es ist der Schneider, der versteht, wer Elim Garak war und was er sein könnte. Es ist der Schneider, der das zerstörte Gewebe Cardassias sieht und der weiß, wie man diese verwüstete Gesellschaft wieder zusammenführen kann. Das ist seltsam, denn ein Schneider ist das Einzige, was Garak niemals sein wollte. Doch es ist der Schneider, den sowohl Cardassia als auch Elim Garak brauchen. Es ist der Schneider, der die einzelnen Teile wieder zusammenfügen und einen Stich zur rechten Zeit machen kann. Raumschiffe USS Aldebaran Raumschiff der ''Nebula''-Klasse unter dem Kommando von Captain Robinson, das Deep Space 9 während der Umbau- und Wartungsarbeiten Schutz bieten soll. Bei einem Überfall von abtrünnigen Jem'Hadar auf die Station wird das Schiff zerstört. USS Aventine Die USS Aventine ist eines von sieben neuen experimentellen Raumschiffe der ''Vesta''-Klasse die in der zweiten Hälfte des 24. Jahrhunderts in Dienst gestellt werden. Die Vesta-Klasse ist als vielseitig einsetzbares Forschungsschiff konzipiert. Sie ist mit einem experimentellen Quantenslipstreamantrieb und hochmoderner Waffentechnik, wie den neuen experimentellen Typ-XII-Phaserkanonen, ausgestattet. Zu Beginn der Borg-Invasion Anfang des Jahres 2381 ist die Aventine eines der ersten Schiffe, das in massive Gefechte mit den Borg verwickelt wird. Bei der Schlacht um das Acamar-System kommen sowohl Captain Dexar wie auch der Erste Offizier Commander Tovak ums Leben. Daraufhin übernimmt Ezri Dax, welche als Zweiter Offizier auf dem Schiff dient, das Kommando und erhält wenig später offiziell vom Oberkommando die Beförderung zum Captain der Aventine. USS Cerberus Die Cerberus ist Admiral Ross' Flaggschiff. Sie gehört der ''Prometheus''-Klasse an. USS Defiant Die USS Defiant ist Deep Space 9 dauerhaft zugeteilt. Nachdem die Sternenflotte durch eine Mitteilung von Odo erfährt, dass das Dominion einer Erforschung des Gamma-Quadranten nicht mehr im Wege steht, wird sie mit allen nötigen Komponenten ausgestattet, damit das Schiff der ''Defiant''-Klasse den Ansprüchen einer mehrmonatigen Forschungsreise gerecht wird. Ein Labor für Stellarkartographie wird installiert. Außerdem bekommt das Schiff ein neues Wissenschaftsmodul und einen zusätzlichen Bibliothekscomputer um die, bislang ausschließlich mit militärischen Informationen ausgestattete, Datenbank für ihre Zwecke zu erweitern. USS Euphrates Die USS Euphrates ist eines der Runabouts, die nach dem Ende des Dominion-Krieges der Station neu zugeteilt werden. USS Gryphon Das Schiff der ''Akira''-Klasse steht unter dem Kommando von Captain Elaine Mello. Das Schiff besucht erstmals Deep Space 9, als es ein neues Waffenmodul für die Defiant liefert. Einige Wochen später wird die Gryphon von der Sternenflotte für die Evakuierung der Europani abgestellt. Das Schiff kehrt schon bald zur Station zurück, um während der Abwesenheit der USS Defiant aufgrund ihrer Forschungsreise in den Gamma-Quadranten, deren Aufgabe zu übernehmen, die Station zu verteidigen. USS Mjolnir Die USS Mjolnir ist ein Sternenflottenschiff der ''Norway''-Klasse. Es steht unter dem Kommando von Captain Kalena Hoku. Während der Abwesenheit der USS Defiant aufgrund ihrer dreimonatigen Forschungsreise in den Gamma-Quadranten soll das Schiff deren Aufgabe übernehmen, die Station zu verteidigen. Kurzfristig wird jedoch entschieden, dass diese Aufgabe von der USS Gryphon übernommen wird. Kamal Cardassianischer Frachter, der seit mindestens dreißig Jahren in den Badlands gefangen ist. An Bord der Kamal kann die Besatzung der Enterprise-E einen der verschollenen Drehkörper der Propheten bergen. Es handelt sich um den Drehkörper der Erinnerung. IKS Tcha'voth Das klingonische Raumschiff der ''Vor'cha''-Klasse, reagiert 2376 auf einen Notruf von Deep Space 9. Nach dem missglückten Angriff der Jem'Hadar auf die Station, bleibt das Schiff noch als Patrouillenschiff in der Nähe von Deep Space 9 bis die Klingonen es während der Portale-Krise von der Station abziehen. Trager Die Trager ist ein cardassianisches Kriegsschiff der ''Galor''-Klasse unter dem Kommando von Gul Macet. Während der Evakuierung von Europa Nova taucht es überraschend auf, und Macet bietet seine Unterstützung bei der Evakuierung der Europani an. USS Sungari Die USS Sungari ist eines der Runabouts, die nach dem Ende des Dominion-Krieges der Station neu zugeteilt werden. Das Runabout erleidet einen Warpkernbruch als die, sich als Iconianer ausgebenden, Petraw Nog und ch'Thane an Bord der Sungari angreifen, um ihre Versuche zu unterbinden, die Portale der Iconianer zu schließen. Venture Ziviles Shuttle, das Jacob Isaac Sisko von Quark erwirbt, um unbemerkt von seinen Freunden und Vertrauten einer alten Prophezeiung nachzugehen. Das Schiff erleidet irreparable Schäden nachdem es von einer unbekannten Macht quer durch den Gamma-Quadranten geschleudert wird. Charaktere Kira Nerys Colonel Kira Nerys übernimmt Ende 2375 das Kommando über die Raumstation Deep Space 9. Ihr Autorisationscode ist Kira-Alpha-Eins-Alpha. Über Umwege kommen Ohalus Prophezeiungen an Bord der Station. Der Inhalt dieses uralten Dokuments ist hochbrisant und stellt die bisherigen Ansichten über die Propheten in Zweifel. Trotz, oder gerade wegen ihres starken Glaubens, stellt sie die Übersetzung von Ohalus Buch ins öffentliche Kommunikationsnetz, so dass jeder Bürger Bajors die Prophezeiung lesen kann. Die Vedek-Versammlung, ist davon überhaupt nicht begeistert, da sie diese alten Schriften unterdrücken will. Die Versammlung, allen voran Vedek Yevir Linjarin, bestraft sie daraufhin mit Exkommunikation. Dies verbietet es Kira mit anderen gläubigen Bajoranern zu verkehren, bajoranische Schriften zu studieren oder auf sonstige Art ihrem Glauben nachzugehen. Zudem muss sie über Taran'atar wachen, einen Jem'Hadar, den ihr Odo direkt unterstellt hat. Was nicht immer eine leichte Aufgabe ist. Doch mit der Zeit entwickelt sie ein gewisses Vertrauen zu ihm. Sie ist sehr gut mit Kasidy Yates und Jake Sisko befreundet. Elias Vaughn Commander Elias Vaughn ist ein über hundert Jahre alter Mensch. Er dient den Großteil seines Lebens im Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte. Vaughn verfügt über Sicherheitsbefugnis 20; sein Autorisationscode ist Vaughn-Alpha-Zero-Sieben-Zero. Er hat eine gewisse Abneigung gegen Bürokratie und daher schon mehrfach eine Beförderung ausgeschlagen. Sein relativ niedriger Rang hat den Nebeneffekt, die Aufmerksamkeit feindlicher Geheimdienste auf ihn zu verringern, wodurch er mehr Spielraum für seine Aufträge bekommt. Als Lieutenant bildet er mit der Vulkanierin T'Prynn ein Team. Zusammen mit einer kleinen Gruppe bekämpft er schon seit langer Zeit die geheimnisvolle Sektion 31 und hat noch viele Asse im Ärmel. Im April 2376 ist er an Bord der USS Enterprise-E unterwegs und entdeckt in den Badlands einen alten cardassianischen Frachter. Bei einer Außenmission findet er den verschollenen Drehkörper der Erinnerung. Die darauf folgende Drehkörpererfahrung bringt ihn dazu, sein Leben zu überdenken und er beschließt, sich für einen Posten auf Deep Space zu bewerben. Auch wenn seine Vorgesetzten davon nicht begeistert sind, tritt er daraufhin die Nachfolge von Commander Tiris Jast als Erster Offizier und Kommandant der USS Defiant an. Er hat mit Ruriko Tenmei eine Tochter; Prynn Tenmei, die nach seiner früheren Kameradin benannt ist. Seit ihre Mutter Ruriko Tenmei während eines Einsatzes verschwand, für den Vaughn verantwortlich gewesen ist, hat sich das Verhältnis zu seiner Tochter zusehends verschlechtert. Er ist ein guter Freund des verstorbenen Ian Andrew Troi gewesen und auch mit dessen Tochter Deanna bekannt. Er hat damals die Nachricht von Ians Tod überbracht. Vaughn entwickelt den Plan zur Befreiung des Planeten Betazed, der zusammen mit der Besatzung der Enterprise-E umgesetzt wird. Ezri Dax Lieutenant Ezri Dax ist zunächst Counselor an Bord der Station. Bei einem Überfall von abtrünnigen Jem'Hadar auf die Station, muss sie gezwungenermaßen das Kommando der USS Defiant übernehmen, da die eigentliche Kommandantin, Commander Jast, ums Leben kommt. Nach dieser Erfahrung wird sie für die Sternenflottenauszeichnung für besondere Tapferkeit vorgeschlagen und sie entscheidet sich, eine Karriere in der Kommandolaufbahn anzustreben, da sie dort ihrer Meinung nach das gesammelte Wissen des Dax-Symbionten sinnvoller nutzen kann. Sie wird Vaughns Stellvertreterin auf der USS Defiant und gleichzeitig der Zweite Offizier von Deep Space 9. Dax hat den Commander bereits als Curzon Dax kennen gelernt. Während ihrer Kommandolaufbahn lernt Ezri ihn ferner als Mentor zu schätzen. Ende der 70er Jahre des 24. Jahrhundert nimmt sie den Posten des Zweiten Offiziers an Bord der USS Aventine an. Anfang 2381 verschafft ihr eine Feldbeförderung das Kommando über das Schiff. Julian Bashir Dr. Julian Bashir ist seit über sieben Jahren der Chefarzt von Deep Space 9. Im April 2376 wird er zum Lieutenant Commander befördert. Im gleichen Monat tritt erneut Sektion 31 an ihn heran, um ihn für einen Einsatz zu gewinnen. Er soll Dr. Ethan Locken, einen ebenfalls genetisch verbesserten Menschen, aufhalten. Dr. Bashir pflegt eine Beziehung zu der vereinigten Trill Ezri Dax. Phillipa Matthias Lieutenant Commander Phillipa Matthias ist der neue Counselor von Deep Space. Nachdem Ezri Dax die Laufbahn wechselt, wird diese Position mit Phillipa Matthias besetzt. Die menschliche Frau hat fünf Jahre Erfahrung als Anthropologin. Sie ist verheiratet und hat zwei Kinder. Während sich Thirishar auf einer Forschungsmission im Gamma-Quadranten befindet kümmert sie sich, leider vergebens, um die selbstmordgefährdete Thriss – eine seiner Bündnispartner. Ro Laren Nachdem der Maquis vom Dominion und den Cardassianern vernichtet worden ist, kämpft Ro Laren noch weiter gegen das Dominion. Am Ende des Krieges kehrt sie zurück nach Bajor, wo sie vom bajoranischen Militär für ihre Leistungen im Krieg zum Lieutenant ehrenhalber ernannt wird, und einen administrativen Posten in den Spezialstreitkräften der Bajoraner bekommt. Nachdem ihr das Leben auf Bajor jedoch nicht zusagt wird sie schließlich, gegen den Widerstand der Sternenflotte und auf Drängen der bajoranischen Regierung, nach Deep Space 9 als Sicherheitschefin versetzt. Ihr Autorisationscode lautet Ro-Gamma-Sieben-Vier. Sie hat große Sorge, dass sie von den Sternenflottenmitgliedern wegen ihres Verrats abgelehnt oder sogar strafrechtlich verfolgt würde. Doch Jean-Luc Picard setzt sich im Hintergrund persönlich für sie ein. Nach anfänglichen Problemen ist sie recht gut mit Kira Nerys befreundet, auch wenn es hin und wieder zu unterschiedlichen Ansichten kommt. Doch gerade in der Phase von Kiras Exkommunikation ist die weniger religiöse Ro eine gute Stütze. Sie fängt später eine mehr oder weniger feste Beziehung mit Quark an. Nog Lieutenant Nog ist der Chefingenieur von Deep Space 9. Für kurze Zeit ist Nog Sicherheitschef der Station. Doch zum Ärger seines Onkels behält er diesen Job nicht auf Dauer. Er ist der beste Freund von Thirishar ch'Thane und verbringt viel Zeit mit ihm. Die Anwesenheit des Jem'Hadar Taran'atar ist für Nog sehr lange Zeit unangenehm, da er die Ereignisse von der Schlacht auf AR-558, bei der er sein Bein verloren hat, nicht vergessen kann. Sam Bowers Lieutenant Samaritan Bowers ist leitender taktische Offizier von Deep Space 9. Auf der Defiant hat er außerdem die Position des Zweiten Offiziers und des leitenden Sicherheitsoffiziers inne. Er hat zuvor auf dem Raumschiff [[USS Budapest|USS Budapest]] gedient. Zusammen mit Dr. Simon Tarses wechselt Bowers Anfang des Jahres 2381 auf die USS Aventine, um im Rang eines Commanders unter Captain Ezri Dax als Erster Offizier zu dienen. Prynn Tenmei Ensign Prynn Tenmei ist die Pilotin der USS Defiant. Sie ist die Tochter von Elias Vaughn und Ruriko Tenmei. Ihren Namen hat sie von der früheren Kollegin ihres Vaters, einer Vulkanierin namens T'Prynn. Im Alter von 17 Jahren verliert Prynn ihre Mutter, die nach einem Einsatz, für den ihr Vater verantwortlich ist, als verschollen gilt. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt hat sich die Beziehung zwischen den beiden rapide verschlechtert. In ihrer Kindheit ist ihr Vater oft auf Einsätzen und hat kaum Zeit für sie. Sie will nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, was durch ihre Position als Pilotin der Defiant nicht gerade einfach ist. Prynn tritt 2369 in die Akademie der Sternenflotte ein. Nach Abschluss der Akademie dient sie zunächst an Bord der USS Mjolnir unter dem Kommando von Captain Kalena Hoku. Im Anschluss daran auf der USS Sentinel. Thirishar ch'Thane Ensign Thirishar ch'Thane, auch Shar genannt, ist Andorianer und dient als Wissenschaftsoffizier an Bord von Deep Space. Davor dient er auf der USS Tamberlain. Seine Zhavey – Mutter – ist Charivretha zh'Thane. Sie ist Mitglied im Föderationsrat und auch sonst äußerst angesehen. Die beiden haben ein schlechtes Verhältnis. Sie drängt ihn, seinen kulturellen Pflichten auf Andor nachzukommen, doch Thirishar sieht in den alten Traditionen den Untergang seines Volkes. Er hat drei Ehepartner: Thavanichent th'Dani, Vindizhei sh'Rraazh und Shathrissía zh'Cheen. Kurz Anichent, Dizhei und Thriss. Sie werden von seiner Zhavey auf die Station gebracht, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, nach Andor zurückzukehren. Taran'atar Taran'atar ist ein 22 Jahre alter Jem'Hadar und zählt damit zu den ehrwürdigen Ältesten. Er wird speziell von Odo ausgesucht, um unter Kira Nerys zu dienen, weil er nicht von Ketracel-White abhängig ist. Er soll die Solids beobachten und später den Gründern berichten, welche Erfahrungen er gemacht hat. Odo erhofft sich, dadurch die Denkweise seines Volkes gegenüber den Solids zu ändern. Bei seiner Ankunft auf der Station bewahrt er mit seinem Schiff Deep Space 9 vor der Zerstörung durch abtrünnige Jem'Hadar, wobei sein eigenes Schiff zerstört wird. Kurz vor der Zerstörung kann er sich aber noch auf die Station beamen, wo er zwei Tage lang unentdeckt von der Besatzung Jagd auf weitere abtrünnige Jem'Hadar macht. Er enttarnt sich schließlich, als er den letzten der feindlichen Jem'Hadar, Kitana'klan, umbringt. Seinem Auftrag entsprechend hört Taran'atar nur auf die Befehle von Kira Nerys, was manchmal zu Problemen führt. Auf der Station ist er nicht unbedingt willkommen, aber mit seiner stoischen Gelassenheit sieht er darüber hinweg. In Quarks Holosuiten trainiert Taran'atar seine Fähigkeiten um weiterhin fit zu bleiben. Nog hat eine spezielle Abneigung gegen ihn. Quark Der Ferengi Quark führt weiterhin seine Bar auf der Station. Er stellt eine ehemalige orionische Sklavin als Dabo-Mädchen ein, die seinen Laden ganz schön aufwirbelt und zuweilen Quark auch sehr verärgert. Er entwickelt aufrichtige Gefühle für Ro Laren und kann sogar eine Beziehung zu ihr aufbauen. Als Bajor, und damit auch die Station, in die Föderation aufgenommen wird, sieht er seine Lebensgrundlage bedroht. Dieses Schicksal wird abgewendet indem sich sein Bruder Rom als Großer Nagus dafür einsetzt, dass Quark zukünftig offiziell als Botschafter der Ferengi-Allianz fungiert und seine Bar somit als Botschaftsgelände als ferengieigenes Territorium gilt und von den Bestimmungen der Föderation nicht betroffen ist. Weitere Charaktere ;Akellen Macet :Gul Macet ist der Cousin von Skrain Dukat. Der cardassianische Offizier ist im 24. Jahrhundert Kommandant der Trager. Zum Ende des Dominion-Krieges gehört er zur Rebellion gegen das Dominion. Mit seinem Schiff ist er 2375 an der Zerstörung der Klon-Labore bei Rondac III beteiligt. 2376 bietet er sich an, mit seinem Schiff bei der Evakuierung der Europani zu helfen. ;Ethan Locken :Dr. Locken ist ein genetisch aufgewerteter Mensch und sieht sich als Nachfolger von Khan Noonien Singh. Auf dem Planeten Sindorin in den Badlands ist es ihm gelungen, Jem'Hadar-Soldaten zu züchten. Nachdem es Dr. Bashir und seinem kleinen Team gelingt, seinen Plan zu unterwandern, wird er von seinen eigenen Jem'Hadar abgeschlachtet. ;Gerda Roness :Ensign Roness ist die leitende Pilotin der Beta-Schicht an Bord der USS Defiant. Die blondhaarige humorvolle junge Frau kommt zu Beginn der Forschungsreise der Defiant in den Gamma-Quadranten ums Leben. ;Gruhn Helkara :Der schwarzhaarige Zakdorn, Lieutenant Commander Helkara, ist Senior-Wissenschaftsoffizier und Zweiter Offizier auf dem Raumschiff Aventine. ;Istani Reyla :Die Prylarin ist als Archäologin an den Ausgrabungen in B'hala beteiligt. Dabei stößt sie auf Ohalus Buch. Es handelt sich um eine uralte Sammlung von Prophezeiungen. Istani Reyla legt es der Vedek-Versammlung vor, und schlägt vor, es nach Deep Space 9 zu bringen um es der Frau des Abgesandten zu zeigen. Die Versammlung erklärt die Schriften jedoch für ketzerisch und lehnt den Vorschlag schlicht ab, worauf sie die Versammlung mitsamt dem Buch verlässt. Daraufhin reist sie auf eigene Faust nach Deep Space 9. Vorher jedoch sucht sie Jake Sisko auf, und übergibt ihm eine der Prophezeiungen, von der sie glaubt, dass sie ihn betrifft. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft auf Deep Space 9 wird sie von dem Vedek Gamon Vell, der ihr nachgereist ist, ermordet. ;Jake Sisko :Jacob Isaac Sisko ist der Sohn des Abgesandten. Nach dem Verschwinden seines Vaters beschließt er, sich den Ausgrabungen in B'hala anzuschließen. Dort trifft er die Prylarin Istani Reyla, die ihm ein uraltes Dokument gibt. Es handelt sich um eine Prophezeiung, in der von einem erstgeborenen Sohn die Rede ist, der sich allein in den Tempel begibt und mit einem Herold zurückkehrt. Jakes Interpretation nach, kann mit dem Sohn nur er gemeint sein, und bei dem Herold muss es sich um den Abgesandten, seinen Vater, handeln. :Jake beschließt, die Herausforderung anzunehmen und eine kleine Reise anzutreten. Einige Tage später reist er mit einem Shuttle nach Deep Space 9 um sich bald darauf in ein wildes Abenteuer zu stürzen. ;Kasidy Yates :Die Frau des Abgesandten ist über die Prophezeiung über den Wegbereiter aus Ohalus Buch schwer erschüttert. Nach der Veröffentlichung dieser und der restlichen Prophezeiungen aus dem Buch fasst sie den spontanen Entschluss, das bajoranische System zu verlassen. Nach reiflicher Überlegung entscheidet sie sich dazu, wie geplant, das bereits von ihrem Mann geplante und von ihr fertig gestellte Haus in der Kendra-Provinz auf Bajor zu beziehen. Auch arbeitet sie weiterhin als Frachtercaptain und ist noch in ihrem fünften Schwangerschaftsmonat im Dienst. ;Kitana'klan :Dritter Kitana'klan ist ein Jem'Hadar, der 2376 von dem Andorianer Thirishar ch'Thane überraschend auf Deep Space 9 enttarnt wird. Beim Angriff auf die Station ist sein Schiff zerstört worden, er hat sich jedoch vor der Zerstörung zusammen mit drei weiteren feindlichen Jem'Hadar-Kriegern auf die Station beamen können. Gegenüber der Crew gibt er an, vom Gründer Odo geschickt worden zu sein, um als kultureller Beobachter und als eine Art Botschafter des Dominions zu fungieren. Kitana'klan wird bald darauf von Taran'atar, dem Jem'Hadar, der tatsächlich von Odo geschickt worden ist, im Zweikampf getötet. ;Lonnoc Kedair :Die Sicherheitschefin der Aventine ist Takaranerin. Deren Physiologie unterscheidet sich grundsätzlich von der der meisten Humanoiden. Diese weist eine dezentralisierte innere Anatomie, extrem widerstandsfähige Haut und zellerneuernde Gene auf. Dadurch gelingt es ihr 2381 vermeintlich tödliche Auseinandersetzungen mit den Hirogen und auch den Borg zu überstehen. ;Mikaela Leishman :Lieutenant Mikaela Leishman arbeitet als Ingenieurin auf der USS Defiant. Anfang des Jahres 2381 nimmt die brünette Offizierin die Position des Chefingenieurs der Aventine an. Die junge Frau hat eine besondere Vorliebe für Süßigkeiten. ;Odo :Der Wechselbalg Odo, welcher viele Jahre seines Lebens unter den Solids verbracht hat, ist seit langem schon unglücklich über die Abhängigkeit der Jem'Hadar gegenüber der Gründer. Nach seiner Rückkehr in die Große Verbindung gegen Ende des Dominion-Krieges weist er die Vorta an, nach Jem'Hadar zu suchen, die es geschafft haben, die genetische Abhängigkeit vom White zu überwinden. Die Vorta finden schließlich vier solcher Jem'Hadar, wovon Odo Taran'atar, den ältesten unter ihnen, auswählt, um auf Deep Space 9 als kultureller Beobachter und als eine Art Botschafter des Dominions unter den Solids zu leben. ;Oliana Mirren :Die blondhaarige Frau slawischer Abstammung ist Senior-OPS-Offizierin an Bord der USS Aventine. ;Simon Tarses :Dr. Simon Tarses ist halb menschlicher und halb romulanischer Abstammung. Er ist einer der Ärzte von Deep Space 9. Zuvor hat er auf der ''Enterprise''-D als medizinischer Techniker gedient. :Anfang des Jahres 2381 nimmt er die Position des Chefarztes der Aventine an. ;Tiris Jast :Commander Jast ist Bolianerin. Als Kommandantin der USS Defiant kommt sie zunähst im Rahmen einer Ermittlung nach Deep Space 9. Später übernimmt sie zusätzlich den Posten des Ersten Offiziers an Bord der Raumstation. Sie kommt 2376 bei dem Angriff der Jem'Hadar auf die Station ums Leben. ;Treir :Die Orionerin Treir steht als Orionisches Sklavenmädchen in den Diensten eines Bosses des Orion-Syndikats namens Malic. Nach den Verhandlungen um die iconianischen Portale wird sie von Lieutenant Ro, welche sich als Dabo-Mädchen getarnt in Begleitung Quarks ins Syndikat hat einschleusen lassen, auf der Flucht als Geisel genommen. Auf der Station weiß sie allerdings nicht so recht, was sie mit ihrer neuen Lebenssituation anstellen soll. Schließlich lässt sie sich von Quark als Dabo-Mädchen anstellen. ;Yevir Linjarin :Der ehemalige Lieutenant des bajoranischen Militärs hat eine Zeitlang auf Deep Space 9 gedient. Captain Sisko hat den Bajoraner während seinem Pagh'tem'far vor einigen Jahren berührt. Mit der inneren Überzeugt, er wurde von den Propheten berührt entscheidet er sich daraufhin für ein Leben als Geistlicher. Vedek Yevir ist einer der aussichtsreichsten Kandidaten für die Wahl des Kai und besucht 2376 die Station, um Ohalus Buch zu finden und die Ketzerschrift zu beseitigen. Romane * Ein Stich zur rechten Zeit (A Stitch in Time) Andrew Robinson * Offenbarung ** #1 Offenbarung, Buch 1 (Avatar, Book One) S.D. Perry ** #2 Offenbarung, Buch 2 (Avatar, Book Two) S.D. Perry * Sektion 31 ** #4 Der Abgrund David Weddle & Jeffrey Lang * Portale ** #4 Dämonen der Luft und Finsternis (Demons of Air and Darkness) Keith R.A. DeCandido * Mission Gamma ** #1 Zwielicht (Twilight) David R. George III ** #2 Dieser graue Geist (This Gray Spirit) Heather Jarman ** #3 Kathedrale (Cathedral) Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels ** #4 Das kleinere Übel (Lesser Evil) Robert Simpson * So der Sohn (Rising Son) S.D. Perry * Einheit S.D. Perry * Die Welten von Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ** #1 Cardassia: Die Lotusblume (Worlds of Star Trek Deep Space Nine, Volume One: Cardassia and Andor) Una McCormack ** #2 Andor: Paradigma (Worlds of Star Trek Deep Space Nine, Volume One: Cardassia and Andor) Heather Jarman ** #3 Trill: Unvereinigt (Worlds of Star Trek Deep Space Nine, Volume Two: Trill and Bajor) Michael A. Martin, Andy Mangels & Noah Kym ** #4 Bajor: Fragmente und Omen (Worlds of Star Trek Deep Space Nine, Volume Two: Trill and Bajor) Michael A. Martin, Andy Mangels & Noah Kym ** #5 Ferenginar: Zufriedenheit wird nicht garantiert (Worlds of Star Trek Deep Space Nine, Volume Three: Dominion and Ferenginar) David R. George III & Keith R.A. DeCandido ** #6 Das Dominion: Fall der Götter (Worlds of Star Trek Deep Space Nine, Volume Three: Dominion and Ferenginar) David R. George III & Keith R.A. DeCandido * Kriegspfad (Warpath) (Warpath) David Mack * Entsetzliches Gleichmaß (Fearful Symmetry) Olivia Woods * Der Seelenschlüssel (The Soul Key) Olivia Woods * Das Ewige Opfer (The Never Ending Sacrifice (novel)|The Never Ending Sacrifice) (Erscheinungstermin steht noch nicht fest) Una McCormack * Star Trek: Destiny ** #1 Götter der Nacht (Gods of Night) David Mack ** #2 Gewöhnliche Sterbliche (Mere Mortals) David Mack ** #3 Verlorene Seelen (Lost Souls) David Mack * Star Trek: Typhon Pact ** #1 Nullsummenspiel (Zero Sum Game) (erscheint vorr. Juni 2013) ** #3 Bestien (Rough Beasts of Empire) (erscheint vorr. August 2013) David R. George III Externe Links * en:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket)#Relaunch pl:8 sezon Deep Space Deep Space Nine – Relaunch